Angel Grove Dinosaur Park - The Picnic
by spydalek
Summary: A surprise is in store for Trini when she and her girlfriend, Kimberly, have a picnic in the Smilodon paddock at the Angel Grove Dinosaur Park. [Established Kimberly/Trini]


Angel Grove Dinosaur Park

The Picnic

"Hey Ptera-Girl," said Trini, smirking as she walked up to Kimberly, who was currently feeding the Pteranodon as they stood in their nest. Which was at the same height as the platform guests walked into in the Pteranodon Dome.

Kim rolled her eyes as she threw the Pteranodon the fish, before turning with a smile as she said "How's Aisha? Is she better?"

"Getting there, we've got her on a medical diet right now," said Trini, with a small smile. "I see Kat, Kira and Ivan are doing well."

"Yeah, we cleared them of those horrible tapeworm," said Kim, as she looked at the three Pteranodon, who were happily eating the fish. "I'm really sorry about Aisha, by the way, I can't believe those kids give her the Flu."

"I was just surprised when she got it," said Trini, looking at Kim. "I was certain we kept up to date with her vaccinations but I guess a new strain or something got through..." She shrugged. "I'm not medical so I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Billy could probably tell us," said Kimberly, nodding. "So, did you need something or..."

"Can't I just surprise my girlfriend at lunch time?" asked Trini, raising an eyebrow. "Or does everything I do have to have an ulterior motive?"

"Seeing as our lunch does doesn't start for another hour, yeah," said Kim, smirking while shaking her head. "What's up?"

"Fine," said Trini, sighing. "I can't make it to lunch, Aisha's getting better but..."

"You don't want to leave her alone," said Kim, a smile on her lips. "Trini, babe, you raised Aisha from a cub. She's like your daughter."

"I'm pretty sure she thinks of you as her mother too," said Trini, pushing Kimberly gently.

Kimberly laughed before saying "It's fine, Tri, I can come sit with you in Aisha's paddock if you want. We can have a picnic."

Trini's lips curved into a grin, before she launched herself at Kimberly. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" she said, as the two fell to the floor. "Whoops, sorry, sweetheart. I'll see you in an hour, yes?"

"Of course," said Kimberly, as they untangled from each other. She watched Trini run out of the Pteranodon dome as she smiled to herself and she stood up. She turned around to see her three Pteranodons looking at her, their heads tilted. "Yes, I know, we're dorks," she said, looking at them. "You're used to it by now though."

* * *

An hour later, Kimberly was jumping out the back of one of the Angel Grove Dinosaur Park jeeps with a picnic basket in her arms. "Thanks Zack," said Kimberly, patting the driver on his shoulder. "I'll radio when we're done."

The driver, Zack, nodded before saying "Good luck. Don't forget, we're all behind you on this."

"I know, Zack," said Kimberly, nodding.

Zack smiled before driving off.

Kimberly laughed as she turned, in time to get barreled into by Trini. "Hello to you too, babe."

"I'm so happy you wanted to do this," said Trini, with a grin, as she untangled herself from her girlfriend. "Aisha's resting under the tree, I set a blanket up next to her."

Kimberly grinned, and let Trini lead her towards the big tree.

* * *

Aisha the Smilodon lifted her head up briefly as she heard footsteps, and immediately put it back down when she saw Trini and Kimberly. Preferring the nice comfy blanket to holding her own head up right now.

"Aw, you really are poorly," said Kimberly, frowning as she sat down next to Aisha and began stroking her belly. "You're normally so full of life..."

"She's been out of sorts since this flu hit her," said Trini, frowning, taking a seat between Aisha and Kimberly. She too began stroking Aisha's belly.

"There's a steak in here if Aisha wants it," said Kimberly, placing the basket down. Aisha sniffed it for a moment, before lying back down, not interested at all. Kimberly's eyes went wide. "Oh wow, she's definitely ill."

"Yeah, I've had trouble getting her to eat..." said Trini, sighing, as she reached into her bag and pulled out her hand sanitizer. She cleaned her hands before handing the bottle over to Kim.

Kim smiled as she took it and did her own hands.

* * *

Kimberly smiled, half an hour later, as she lent back and watched Trini. Aisha was being a pain but it was cute watching her girlfriend trying to get her to eat. They had already finished their food and were just spending time together till their lunch break was over. Kimberly took a deep breath as she reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out the small red velvet box. "Hey Trin," said Kimberly, as she stood up, nervously. "I know this is probably a bad time but..." She got down on one knee, opening the box as she did. To reveal a ring with a yellow gemstone inside it.

"Huh?" asked Trini, before turning around, using the hand sanitizer again. She immediately gasped before saying "Kim? Is that... Are you... Here?"

"Yes, I am," said Kimberly, smiling. "Will you, Trini Kwan, marry me?"

Trini grinned before rushing at Kimberly, practically bowling her over. "Yes! A million times yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

"You're gonna have to get off me if you want to wear it," said Kimberly, smirking, as they disentangled from each other. Kimberly smiled as she placed the ring on Trini's finger, a perfect fit.

Trini couldn't help the grin that escaped her lips as she looked at it. Before she pounced on Kimberly, kissing her. Kimberly quickly deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Here's to the soon to be Kimberly and Trini Kwan-Hart!" said Jason, as he sat in Ernie's Bar, later that night, with Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy around him. They all had drinks in hand, and were holding them in the air.

"Here, here!" they said, in unison as they clinked glasses.

"So, I'm totally your best man, right, Dee?" asked Zack, looking at her, with a grin as he sipped his beer. "Because I have the best bachelorette party planned."

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking about asking Aisha," said Trini, smirking at the indignant look she got from him. "But I suppose you're a close second, and not a Smilodon, so I suppose you can be my best man."

Zack pumped the air, almost spilling his beer, as the table laughed.

"So, Kim, who's gonna be your best man?" asked Jason, looking hopeful.

"Well, I hadn't thought about that, but..." said Kimberly, pretending to think about it for a moment. Before she smirked and said "Of course it's you, Jason. No offense Billy, of course..."

"None taken, Jason is objectively the better choice," said Billy, as he took a sip of his water. "I wouldn't be able to plan a very good bachelorette party, I'm afraid."

"Great, that's settled then!" said Jason, grinning. Before finishing his beer. "Around round on me?" When everybody nodded, he stood up, before walking off towards the bar.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I might expand this AU idea if there's some demand for it, because Angel Grove Dinosaur Park is not something I can just leave alone... :P**

 **If you enjoyed this, please leave a review.**


End file.
